


Floattale

by AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy



Series: The tale of the Float(Floattale) [1]
Category: My AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4:01 AM, 8:22, :(, ? - Freeform, Adult Frisk, Agender Chara, Avyanna's love appears later, But Frisk hates Chara and Chara hates Frisk, CHARA IS MAAAALLLLLLEEE, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara is a demon, Chara is hurtful, Chara is mean kinda?, Chocolate cakes, Do you guys even read the tags?, Don't Read This, Even if they suck, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Floomp, Forgive meeee, Halp holp hilp hulp hhlp hflp, Help, I DONT KNOW!!, I Tried, I don't know, I haven't been updating a lot!- 12/23/2016, I meant wrong, I should be sleep right now, I spell so wrong, I will if i have to though, I will try to stop rushing after chapter 3, Insert Squidward laugh here, Lemon Cakes, Male Chara, Only 2 people in this remember resets, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ TAGS, Please Kill Me, Please tell me if i spell wring, Rating May Change, See i spelt wrong there, Synbtinxrstjbvim I think i rushed, Wazza pozza nozza blozza noople bloople chicken noodle, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, bye for now, chara is male, dun dun DUN!, fudge - Freeform, i need so much help, i type in mind and i find some shit, no i would probably read shit like that, please, remember that - Freeform, seriously people?, some relationships you have to read to figure out like p- never, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy/pseuds/AMan_assaulted_me_with_milk_how_dairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago,199X, monsters were banished to the clouds.<br/>Year 201X<br/>Advanced technology, pills, and so much more. Avyanna takes the right pills at the right time<br/>* In FT monsters main clothing colors are Cadet Gray, Gold, and Moonstone Blue *</p><p>*I will try to update very Saturday, and Sunday.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floattale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSean_DP67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSean_DP67/gifts).



> As I insert characters to this story I will write information about them.  
> P.S. horrible names ahead  
> Thank u for 8 kudos! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story Begins/next chapter/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloomp

**_9 YEARS AGO_ **

_Avyanna looks around, her baby brother Xavier was still asleep_ _, the trip to the human world. She came up with fake names, Wilhelmine for Avyanna. Elymas for Xavier. She prepared for this trip, now they leave their family, friends, and everything. Avyanna hopes Xeno wasn't lying about the human world._

_It's time to leave their demon pasts forever._

"Avyanna, what are you doing! Come back, Stop!" Mom shouts.

_Mom runs towards her._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Avyanna steps through the portal_.

**NINE YEARS LATER**

6/19/201X

Avyanna sighs.

Her 3 months with her mother ended, and now she's with Isaac. A stupid old person, who believes she should act like a young lady, a perfect little girl who shouldn't fight, disrespect people, be a housewife, and shouldn't fight. Avyanna has a twin brother, Elymas, one adopted sibling, and 3 half siblings. She hates living with Isaac. When she's with Isabel, she just has to go to her room when she’s bad. Here, she’s hit.

Let's talk about her fake family.

Isaac Nguyen, married Aliza Daniels, 2 years before he married Isabel, the closest thing she has to a mother. Issac adopted Sai, who is now 19, with Aliza. They both knew there was something off about him but they still loved them. Aliza and Issac treat Sai like they're more important than everyone else in this house. They don't know that he is a demon. They never know anything.

Two years after father married Isabel, who took Elymas and Avyanna in, father got Aliza pregnant with Izzi and Opali Nguyen. 7 year old, Izzi and Opali have to play, sleep, and eat and they'll be fine.

One year after Izzi and Opali were born, pregnant Aliza became, and gave birth to Quin.

Quin, is a 6 years old boy, who loves having tantrums. If does not get his toy, tantrum. If he does not have his favorite dinner, tantrum. Everything he doesn't get but wants equals a tantrum.

Avyanna wishes that she wasn't so dumb when she was 8.

She wants to go home.

Issac put Avyanna on the pills, Floatek. He said the pills are for calming people down. Avyanna is sure they don't work, when she takes the pills, she feels like floating out the house.

It's time Avyanna gets some rest, who knows what she'll experience tomorrow.

Aliza made Avyanna cook breakfast, because Avyanna cooks better than her. Alice acts like she made the food, only Xavier knows Avyanna makes the food.

“Where the _hell,”_ Sai growls **_. “_** _is my_ _food?”_

“, I must have forgotten to make you some!” Alice shakes her head.

Avyanna giggles.

Sai scowled **.** “What are you laughing at?”

“Sorry, looks like your not eating today. Hehe.” Avyanna laughs

“Avyanna!” Issac shouts. “You are fifteen years old, act like a young lady.”

Avyanna gasps “What!?”

She glares at Isaac. “Stop telling me to be a _young lady_!”

“Stop being a brat Wilhelmine, and be a lady.” He sighs.

Avyanna stood up and ran to her room. She’s always being told to _be thi, do this, do that!_. She's tired of everything. Hopefully these ‘Floatek’ pills actually work, she needs  to calm down.

 

Avyanna opened the bottle, she put one pill in her hand. She put the pill and her mouth and swallows it.  She waits 10 minutes, but nothing happens.

 _‘These pills are a lie,’_ Avyanna though angrily ‘ _It makes me feel like I’m floating, these pills do not calm me down!’_

“Fuck it, I’m going to sleep.”

_‘Am I dreaming? Why am I falling?’_

Avyanna turns herself around, she can feel the wind on her face.

_‘This is not a dream, I’m really about to die.’_

Avyanna holds in her scream.

_‘I have to accept this.’_

She let tears fall, as she hit the ground.

 

Blossoming Entrance

 

Avyanna gasped when as she wakes. She let her eyes adjust to the place she's in. She’s lying in Black Lily Primroses, her favorite kind of flower. She picked one, and put it in her hair. She giggles. **“I was waiting for you to wake up.”**  d.  

“GTGHTTJ, how did you get here?” Avyanna asks

 **“I took those pills Isaac prescribed for us.” yhfju** sighs

“....”

“Wait, who was that? Who was I talking to? Who are you?” Avyanna calls out.

Nobody Came.

Avyanna looks around. "Hello?" She walks to an entrance.

As Avyanna walks into the room, she saw a doll.

It stands up.

 

##  **“Hiya, I’m Katie, Katie the Doll!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSA PASSA NOZZA POZZA NOODLE FLOODLE CHICKEN MCDOODLE

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen now?
> 
>  
> 
> JSean_DP67 inspired me to write this somehow
> 
> My writing hurts me.


End file.
